1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise equipment and machines for home commercial use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Specialized exercise and fitness equipment and machines are typically designed to focus resistance forces to work particular muscle groups of a user. Exercise machines and other fitness equipment are often designed to provide more than one type of exercise. Such combination designs are more resource efficient than exercise machines that only provide one exercise, both in terms of cost and accommodation. Cost savings are realized if one machine or piece of equipment can offer multiple exercises in lieu of many machines or pieces of equipment individually offering only one of the exercises. More efficient accommodation is realized because combination exercise machines generally occupy less space than the multiple exercise machines otherwise required to offer the same exercises.
Often, however, combination fitness equipment or exercise machines can be difficult to reconfigure, requiring actual dismantling or physical detachment and relocation of pieces of portions of the equipment or machine. Such difficulties have heretofore been the norm when attempting to provide exercises using an inclined weight sled. Two of the more popular exercises using an inclined weight sled are a hack squat exercise and a leg press exercise. In order to perform a hack squat exercise with a weight sled, an inclined foot plate must be provided for the user to stand upon. To reconfigure the weight sled for a leg press exercise, the inclined foot plate must be removed and replaced with an inclined seat. Further, the shoulder engagement assembly used when performing a hack squat must be removed and replaced with a foot plate attached to the weight sled.